Traditional methods for arranging and presenting sets of information to a user in a graphical user interface include lists and tables. These methods may be easy for programmers to implement and for computers to generate, but provide users little to no insight or greater context about the data being presented. Furthermore, such lists or tables typically present a static snapshot of data, oblivious to ongoing changes in the data being presented.
Such traditional lists and tables miss opportunities to present data to users in ways that take advantage of a user's visual processing skills. Thus there is a need for new methods to arrange a collection of organization components.